pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocking Brock
Rocking Brock is the 3rd episode of the 1st season of Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure. Summary Spencer meets the first gym leader, Brock. He's in trouble, since both of his Pokemon are weak against Rock-type moves... Story Spencer: Whoo-hoo, my Pokemon are healed up now! Rhonda: Well, Voltorb needed some rest, too... Professor Oak: (runs up) I just realized I gave you the Pokedex without these addons! (plugs in a flash drive to Spencer's Pokedex) Pokedex: (downloads apps) FINISHED DOWNLOADING... Professor Oak: (takes out flash drive) I added two apps.The first one is the Communicator. It can put you in a face-to-face conversation with anyone else that has the app! Spencer: Coool! Professor Oak: The other one is my prototype PokeTranslator. You have to just select a Pokemon from the recorded list, and it allows it to translate it! Spencer: Double cool! Professor Oak: I've got to be going now. I need to get those apps to Rodney and Donny! (sends out Fearow and flies away on it) Spencer: So, where's the first gym? Rhonda: I think its Brock. Let's go up to his gym in Pewter City! Spencer: Yah! Rodney: So, you wanna challenge the gym too? Spencer: Rodney... Rodney: That's right... Race you to Pewter City! (runs ahead) Spencer: Hey! (runs after Rodney) (Later, halfway along Route 2) Spencer: (gasping for air) Man, he got ahead of me... Rhonda: Wish you could ride on Pidgey now, eh? Spencer: Yah... (About 2 hours later, at Pewter City...) Spencer: (gasp) Well (gasp) we're finally (gasp) here... Rodney: (walks up) Check this out! (opens badge case, revealing Boulder Badge) First try! Spencer: What?! Rodney: Yah, I wanted to see the Pewter Museum, so, later loser... (walks away) Spencer: Let's go challenge the gym! Rhonda: Remember that both of your Pokemon are weak to Rock-types though Spencer: Weak is just a saying pessimists use to hurt themselves! Rhonda: Well, Pidgey's a flying type, which is weak to Rock, Steel, Ice, and Electric-type attacks. And Charmander is a Fire-type, which is weak to Water, Rock, and Ground-type attacks. Spencer: Don't worry, because I have (sends out Pidgey and Charmander) The Ultimate Team! (At the Pewter Gym one and a half minute later) Spencer: (tries to kick open doors, but hurts his foot. he instead pushes it open) Hey Mr. Rock Man! I challenge THEEEE!! Brock: I will tell you, I am on of the few serious gyms leaders. Spencer: Yah, and your Pokemon are going dooown. Brock: Challenge Accepted. Go, Geodude (sends out Geodude) Geodude: Geo-duude! Spencer: Go, Pidgey! (sends out Pidgey) Pidgey: Pidg-ey! Brock: That was your second mistake. Your first was not being serious with me. Spencer: Pidgey, use Quick Attack! Pidgey: Piiidg-ey! (Moves at a super-fast speed towards Brock's Geodude, but the final tackle only moves it one inch) Spencer: Umm... Use Sand-Attack! Pidgey: (whips up some sand and blows it at Geodude) Brock: That only made him stronger. Geodude, use Rock Throw! (A rock grows from Geodude's hand. He throws it at Pidgey, hitting it and damaging it severly) Spencer: Nooo! Use Gust! Pidgey: Pii''ii''d-gi! (Gets up and uses Gust, blinding Geodude) Spencer: Now use Tackle! Pidgey: Pid-pid-gey! (Tackles Geodude, knocking him back) Brock: Geodude! Use Tackle! (Geodude tackles Pidgey, knocking him out) Spencer: Noo! Pidgey! (returns him to his Pokeball) Go, Charmander! (sends out Charmander) Charmander: Chaar! Brock: Geodude, use Tackle! (Geodude charges towards Charmander) Spencer: Charmander, use Smoke Screen! (Charmander breathes smoke, which Geodude charges into) Spencer: Use Ember on the smoke! Charmander: Chaar-man! (Uses Ember on the smoke, heating it up) Geodude: (walks out of the heated smoke nauseas) Geooooo- Spencer: Use Scratch! (Charmander slashes Geodude, knocking him out) Brock: Hmm, nice play... Go, Onix! (sends out Onix) Onix: (roars) Spencer: Scary! (scans with Pokedex) Pokedex: Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. Due to a magnet in its brain, it can never lose its direction while tunneling. Spencer: Cool! Brock: Onix, use Rock Tomb! Onix: (roars) (Suddenly, rocks come out of the ground and start circling Charmander. The rocks then close it, grinding Charmander. Then the rocks spit Charmander out, knocked out) Spencer: Nooo! Brock: How about you get more serious, then come back? (Spencer is walking out of the gym) Rhonda: Nice try, bro! Spencer: Yah, but I lost... Rhonda: Don't be like Rodney. You just have to try again. Let's get to the Pokemon center to heal up your Pokemon, though. Category:Episodes